Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Hyperdimension Compa= |-|Ultradimension Compa= Summary Compa is a nurse-in-training who desires to help those in need, be it by trouble or by pain. After she finds an injured Neptune outside of her house, she becomes her first friend and ally to help save the world from Arfoire. Compa attends to the girl who just woke up and introduces herself to her. The girl goes on to say her name is Neptune and Compa decided to address her as "Nep Nep". After bandaging her injuries, she asks Neptune about herself but Neptune doesn't remember anything. Compa recognizes this as amnesia and told Neptune that she will recover, but take some time to do so. Compa tells Neptune to rest but Neptune instead tells Compa about the dream she had about Histoire needing their help. With Neptune determined to help, Compa agrees to travel along. Compa comes off as a shy girl, though she really isn't. She is, however, somewhat dense and oblivious to some things, to the point of making random comments. This makes her somewhat of a ditzy girl who can be lied to quite easily. Such as when she was tricked into buying a fake disc, or when Warechu manipulated her into giving Linda information about the group. Because of such nature and a similar personality, she happens to be very close to Neptune. Though Neptune is much more impulsive than Compa. Compa also shares a sisterly bond with Nepgear, calling her "Gear-chan". Her other closest friend would be IF, who she's been childhood friends with. A sweety, Compa is a very dependable and usually a non-greedy or rude friend. She helps those she is close to and cares for, along with the monsters or villains if sick or injured. She even had tea with a monster while Uni and Nepgear were arguing. But when pushed too far she can really let down on someone and act assertively. She has also shown a surprisingly dark side in one of the games by mentioning using a needle to push air into someone to shut them up. Compa is the mascot character of Compile Heart, one of the creators of Hyperdimension Neptunia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly Low 5-B | Low 2-C Name: Compa Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: At her teen in Hyperdimension/Around 9-10 in Ultradimension Classification: Human/Mascot Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Summoning, some degree of Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than the CPU Candidates) | Universe level+ (Helped in the fight against CFW Magic with IF and other Makers) Speed: At least Supersonic (She can match up with IF's speed in her coupling skill) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely Class 5 (Comparable to IF, can lift a revolver that is regarded as gigantic in the first game) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Small Planet Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (In equal grounds with IF) | Universe level+ (Tanked hits from the Four Felons) Stamina: Athlete Range: Standard human melee range normally, higher with magic Standard Equipment: Giant Syringe with a Needle, a Rod, a Twin Fan Intelligence: Average Human, a little ditz Weaknesses: She doesn't really want to fight. Key: BoS | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Mascots